In known digital speed regulators, a microcontroller compares the actual speed of the electric motor with a reference speed and makes, if needed, a correction to the on-state (conducting state) of the commutating element to regulate the speed as a function of a measured difference between the actual and selected reference speeds. This correction however, triggers an increase or decrease in the duration of the on-state of the commutating element corresponding to the value of the reference speed. This correction often brings about a sudden variation in speed which often manifest itself as a jerkiness or a pumping phenomena, especially at low speeds. Moreover, when large variations in the on-state of the commutating element occur, the sudden increase in voltage may cause damage to the motor.